You Said Forever, Un
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: Sasori's death hit everyone hard and Deidara, his blond lover, took it too hard. Trying to cope with his problems makes it even worse until...
1. Chapter 1: A Day After Death

**Chapter One: A Day After Death**

_Author's Note: This is after Deidara gets his arm back. _

Deidara sat on his bed, his knees tight to his chest, tears welled in his eyes. He held a picture in one hand, tracing over the people several times with his finger. Sasori had died only the day before. The door was tightly locked and a chair blocked it. There were no windows and the floor and ceiling were stone. He shuddered. "Danna, why did you leave me, un?" He threw the picture against the wall, shattering the frame and glass. Dei threw his arms around his body and wept. After a few minutes he raised his face and wiped away the tears. "God damn it, hmm. What's the point in crying, un? This just isn't worth it anymore, hmm." He fished through the numerous pockets in his cloak at the same time sliding it off. Deidara finally found what he was looking for. Out of a pocket he slid a neatly folded pocket knife. He clicked it open...

...Konan, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, and Kakuzu sat at the table. Everyone had a glass of wine poured in front of them, except Tobi of coarse. He had said something along the lines of, "No. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi doesn't drink. Besides Tobi is underage." Though Itachi was also underage, no one really cared. Konan sighed deeply.

"What's wrong Konan?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing, really. I guess I've been just a bit worried since we lost Sasori."

"Hey, it's just one less person to feed, meaning more money..." Konan stood up.

"You rotten piece of shit! That's all you fuckin' think about! Money, money, money. Retard. Anyways Sasori was a puppet he didn't have to eat, and he never did."

"I'm not really surprised he died. He was fighting another puppet master and a chuunin trained by the hokage herself." Itachi added in.

"I'm not worried about that, it's more Dei I'm worried about." Kisame laughed at her remark. Konan blushed furiously. "I mean, they were really close and they were partners, y'know."

"Senpai's my partner now." Tobi piped up.

"Shut up, Tobi. Nobody asked you." Tobi folded his arms. "If you're so worried about Dei, I'll go check on him." Kisame backed away from the table and stood up. Konan rose too.

"I'm comin' with you. Knowing you you'll say he's fine if he's obviously not." Kisame smirked. They both walked up the hall to Deidara's bedroom. Kisame knocked on the door.

"You okay in there Deidara?" No answer came.

"Dei?" Konan said worried. Kisame looked odd. His nose was scrunched and he looked like he smelled something.

"Oh God damn it. Dei open the door NOW!" he started to shake on the doorknob.

Konan looked at him saying, "What's wrong?"

"I smell, blood." Kisame said pausing. Konan's pupils went wide. Though Kisame could smell much better than her, she could smell blood very clearly.

"Deidara!" she yelled pounding on the door.

"What're we gonna do?"

"I've got one idea," she said running to the kitchen.

"Konan!" She came back wielding his sword.

"Move!" she shouted. Once she had made contact with the door it was half torn down. She pushed a half shocked Kisame through the gaping hole in the wall. Deidara was leaning against a wall with a similar expression. A knife was in his left hand and blood dripped down his arms to form puddles on the floor. Konan shivered. "Deidara..." He raised his head to look at her. His eyes uncaring and blood spattered his face.

"Go away, Konan, un." At this point she was shaking. Seeing an enemy die was nothing, but her friend was an entirely different story.

"Deidara, put down the knife, now," Kisame said coldly. Deidara didn't move.

"Please, Dei! Don't hurt yourself! Please, please..."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, un!" He dug the blade into his skin.

"Deidara, please stop, please!"

"I already told you to go away, you worthless piece of shit, un." Kisame lunged at him. Deidara expecting if anyone would try to overpower him it would be Konan, became somewhat helpless at Kisame's strength. He grabbed Deidara's wrists and pinned his limbs to his sides.

"God damn it let go of me faggot, hmm!" Kisame gripped tighter. He continued to thrash until the blood loss finally caught up to him and he passed out. He set the unconscious teen on his bed.

"So, is he gonna be okay?"

"Not if we don't stop the bleeding soon," she replied. "Go get me a few shirts out of his closet." He tossed her a shirt from the teen's closet. Quickly she tied it tightly around Deidara's arm. "I still need more."

"That's the only shirt in his closet."

"Then give me your shirt." Kisame tore the side of his shirt and pulled it off. He handed it to Konan. She wrapped it around his other arm. She stood and looked at Kisame.

"You might want to wash the blood off of your hands." He walked to the kitchen to wipe the blood off.

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU KILL SENPAI?" Tobi ran to Deidara's room to see what happened.

"You really did kill him!" he said before passing out.

"Hey, Kisame, look at this." She motioned him to the wall where a picture of Deidara and Sasori lay among the glass...

...Deidara awoke to Kisame leaning over him, still shirtless.

"Go away, Kisame, un," he mumbled. Kisame left him lying there. Deidara was still a bit woozy from the blood loss. He wished greatly that Sasori was there because Sasori was the reason for this. Deidara wanted him, needed him there…


	2. Chapter 2: Off The Deep End Part 1

**Chapter Two: Off the Deep End part one**__

Authoress's Note: Oh my gosh! Thank for the reviews and faves, and well everything! Also thanks to you girls/guys this is now my most popular fanfic! Okay my friend, Jenny, came up with the title I came up with the chapter. To xcupidxstuntx, you'll find out soon!

Two Weeks Ago, After Deidara's Attempted Suicide:

__

Konan faced Pein. "Pein-sama, I'm requesting permission to place a camera in Deidara's room."

"Give me one reason to let you," he said coldly.

"He tried to kill himself, Pein."

"Really? Fine, you have my permission."

"Thank you," she said...

...The scars still hadn't faded yet. Deidara ran his hand over them again and again. He sat cross legged on his bed thinking of a new way. He had a pretty good idea, but how to pull that off...

...Kisame and Konan eagerly watched the television screen. Through some pretty tough wiring Kisame had managed to connect 'Dei Cam' to the TV. Hidan shook his head in disapproval, but Itachi kind of liked the idea of spying.

"Is it actually 'right' to spy on a seventeen year old?" Hidan said, pissed off at the threesome.

"We have our reasons," said Konan. Hidan left the living room to the kitchen.

Dei Cam: Deidara sat cross legged on his bed. He reached for something then drew his arm back. He pushed a chair against the wall.

"What the hell..." He put his face up next to the camera.

"You think I wouldn't notice, un? Next time you put a camera in my room, I recommend hiding it, un." Deidara ripped the lens off of the camera.

"That was unexpected," Itachi said.

"No shit dumb ass," Kisame muttered.

"...Oh...my...fuckin'...god..."

"Hey any of you guys drink?" Hidan said re-entering.

"Um, yes, but not recently."

"Yes."

"Not really."

"Huh. Cause I swear there was like a fuckin' twelve pack in the fridge yesterday, and now it's gone," Hidan said leaning against the counter. Kisame and Konan immediately shot each other glances.

"Deidara," Both shot off of their seats on the floor and ran to Deidara's room. The door was locked. Luckily though with the cheap ass [Kakuzu controlling the money he refused to buy Deidara a new door. So Deidara [who demanded his privacy duck taped the holes which Konan had caused. Kisame kicked through the thin tape. Deidara had obviously drank the twelve pack Hidan had mentioned, at least they gathered that from the beer cans scattering the floor and the distinct smell of alcohol. He groaned.

"Deidara are you drunk?"

"Wassit matter to you, un?" he said stumbling.

"Dei last time it was scary and now you're just being downright weird!"

"Shut up, un!" Konan and Kisame stepped nearer Deidara who was leaning on a wall.

"Deidara, I know you're angry or hurt or something! You can tell us Dei! Please things like this aren't going to help you," Konan said comfortingly.

"I told you before to STAY OUT OF THIS, UN!" He angrily backhanded her across the face. She yelped and fell to the floor. Kisame's reaction was instant and Deidara was slammed against the wall being help up by his throat.

"Go away, Konan," he muttered through gritted teeth," I can handle _an angry teenager _no problem." Konan picked herself up and nodded, tears swelling in her eyes and a faint mark appearing on her cheek. Kisame waited until Konan was gone then he turned to Deidara.

"Deidara, I know you're drunk right now so I'm letting you off with a warning. If you so much as lay a hand on Konan, you'll pay the consequences." After saying this he dropped the intoxicated teen roughly and left the room...

...Deidara's head was still spinning the next day. He was amazingly sick and had vomited numerous times. He didn't fully remember what happened, but Kisame's words were still flashing through his mind...


	3. Chapter 3: Off The Deep End Part 2

****

Chapter Three: Off the Deep End part two

__

I'm so sorry I haven't written for so long! First I'm gonna answer some of these reviews... first Skilled Defense... you remind me of one of my friends. black55widow... I know it's sad but it'll get happier. Sora Keyblader... the 'No shit dumb ass' line was something I stole from my dad. Finally, sans-fire... I will never tell but I will say this, this story is only partially about getting over him. Now on to the story!

...Deidara's eyes filled with tears. He still didn't know what happened, but he did know that he hit Konan. He was definitely not taking Sasori's death well at all, especially if he had been drunk enough to not remember bitch slapping someone who cared about him. He stood up shakily and went over to Sasori's desk. He cranked up a little music box he had there to one of the most depressing melodies he had ever heard...

...Kisame walked angrily into the kitchen. Konan was trying to find some food, which was hardly possible with Kakuzu running the money.

"Konan!"

"Yes?"

"Deidara's P.M.," he growled, "go talk to him."

"Kisame, that's not possible," Konan giggled.

"Yeah? Then go tell him that. He's been locked in his room staring at a picture of Sasori, and listening to some depressing shit."

"Then _you_ go do something about it," she said in an irritated voice.

"Not listening to me."

"Fine. It's because you're a stupid shit anyway." Kisame smirked at her most recent comment...

...Deidara choked back sobs. He had no idea what to do. Cutting and drinking hadn't done a damn thing, and he felt too shitty to do anything but cry. Plus if he couldn't get any work done, Leader-sama _would _kill him. A gentle knock came from the door. Konan opened the door just enough to see the wailing Deidara.

"What the hell do you want?" Konan slid through the door and shut it behind her.

"Deidara," she said calmly, "we need to talk." She sat at the foot of Dei's bed. "You really miss Sasori don't you?"

Deidara grunted in reply.

"Don't try to hide it Dei. I know you do."

"You don't know anything, un."

"You mean you don't? Not at all?"

"I-I didn't say that, un." Konan grinned. "What, un?"

She cocked her head to look at him and whispered, "You loved him didn't you, Dei?"

"WHAT, UN!" he yelled. "I DID NOT, UN! WE WERE JUST FRIENDS, UN!" Konan laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, UN?"

"There you go denying it again; it's actually kind of entertaining."

"There's nothing entertaining about it, un," Deidara said. "It's a lie, un."

"Deidara, my room is right next door and you two are kind of, loud." Deidara blushed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know. But listen Dei," she paused, "I know what it's like to lose the one you love."

"You do, un?"

"Yes," Konan said with a pained look on her face. "So I'll always be there for you, a shoulder to cry on."

"Who the hell do you think I am, un?" Konan laughed and the irritated Dei joined in.

"I'm leaving now, Dei."

Not a second before she reached to door he said, "Konan, before you leave I want to ask you

something."

"Go ahead."

"Did I," Deidara said, "hit you, un?" Konan stood still and said not a word. "Answer me, un."

"Yes," she whispered and slipped out the door.

"I'm sorry, Konan, un."


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

**Chapter Four: Why Must You Torment Me? / The Dream****__**__

Author's Note: Oh damn... flashback no jitsu!

...Deidara groaned. '_Someday I will kill that bastard, un,' _he thought. He was lying in bed, feeling as depressed as ever. Though Konan's words had touched him, Tobi could ruin anything...

...Tobi had been bragging about how well he had done on the mission the entire way back.

"Wasn't I awesome Deidara-senpai?"

"Shut the fuck up, un," he mumbled.

"Wasn't I?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, un."

"Way better than that Sasori guy I bet." Deidara's eyfes flashed with hatred.

"Sasori didn't need me to save him, un."

"Well..." Tobi jumped in front of Deidara.

"I didn't get myself killed."

"What did you say you little brat, un?"

"You heard me."

"I've always thought," Dei said, "of the place you will die in and how you will die, un. Now I know, un."

"Uh-oh." Tobi whispered...

"AH SSSEEENNNPPPAAAIII! I'M SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT YOU WOULDN'T BE RUNNING, UN!"

"GAHHHHHHHH!"…

... He decided sleep would do him some good. Recently he had been greatly lacking sleep anyway. So he rested his head on a pillow, and quickly drifted off...

...The Akatsuki pair walked down the darkened street. Deidara was only fifteen at the time. They had been trying to find the hotel for hours and had had no success. Deidara stopped.

"Why're you stopping?"

"Isn't that the hotel, un?"

"Yes, but what is it with your speech impediment?"

"That was uncalled for Sasori, un."

"So is the 'un' after your sentences."

"You ass, un!" Sasori chimed in at the 'un'.

"See now?" Deidara threw a fist at him, but Sasori easily caught it. "Why would you want to hit me? Hmm?" Deidara blushed and threw himself forward. Sasori closed his eyes waiting for Deidara to hit him, but that never came. Instead he felt a warm tickling on his lips. 'Deidara's kissing me!' he thought. Much to his own surprise, Sasori kissed him back.

"Danna, don't act like you hate me." Sasori chuckled, looking up at Deidara.

"I don't hate you", he said. "You kissing me took me by surprise, though."

"It was...an accident..." he muttered, his blush deepening. Sasori merely chuckled again.

"It was an interesting tactic. I may want to use it sometime", he continued.

Without warning, Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Could you show me how it's done again?" he whispered in Deidara's ear, the feeling sending shivers up the Iwa-nin's spine. Deidara slowly nodded.

Sasori quickly closed the space that separated the two. He pressed his hungry lips onto Deidara's wanting ones. Deidara flung his arms around Sasori's neck, pulling him in closer. The puppet master slowly ran his hand down his partner's side, causing the blonde to gasp. It was all the opportunity Sasori needed. He plunged his tongue into Deidara's mouth, tasting every inch of the wet cavern. Deidara gave a small moan, easily submitting to Sasori's dominance.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart, gasping for air. Sasori, flustered, began to walk away. Deidara quickly followed him.

"Danna? Where are you going, un?" he asked.

"To the hotel, obviously", he retorted...

He was quickly awake at the gentle touch on his face.

"Konan, I'm about sick of this shit, un." No reply came, and Deidara's eyes snapped open filling with tears...

__

Some good stuffs may just start happening. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Up

****

Chapter Five: Wake Up

...Deidara's sobs were soft and he grabbed his hand.

"Deidara, please don't cry," he whispered pushing the younger boy's chin up.

"Danna, why did you leave me, un?" Sasori wiped the tears off of Deidara's cheeks.

He leaned over to his ear. "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm here now." Deidara was pinned down to the bed in less than a second.

"Danna..." Sasori cut him off, forcing his tongue into Deidara's mouth, and taking in all of him. Deidara was pulling at Sasori's back trying to remove the robe. Sasori pulled away, and laughed. Deidara had no idea what was going on. His Danna never laughed.

"Danna, un?"

"You guys are such perverts," he stated pulling out a hidden camera. Deidara got it now. He sat up.

"You fell for it, un!" Sasori clicked the camera off. Deidara wrapped his arms around him.

"Just wait Dei," Sasori said...

..The usual threesome was watching the television, and the responses to Sasori surprise appearance weren't exactly 'normal'.

Itachi's eyes were as big as grapefruits and all that escaped him was, "Did they just, fake a molestation?"

"HOLY SHIT! WASN'T HE DEAD AN HOUR AGO?"

Konan was already running at their room full speed...

...Deidara took his arms off Sasori right as Konan ran right through the duct tape. She somehow got twisted up in it.

"Oh my God! Sasori you're alive!"

Sasori said sarcastically," Well hello there Konan, you seem to be on some new medication."

"Ha, Ha. Um can you help me?" Deidara laughed.

The two men were pulling duct tape off of Konan.

"So did you enjoy our performance?" Sasori said smirking. Konan laughed.

"You should've seen Itachi and Kisame! I think Itachi is scarred for life!"

"And you're not?" Sasori asked. Deidara tugged on Sasori's sleeve.

"She knows, un." Sasori raised an eyebrow, and Konan nodded back.

"This may seem strange, but do you want a new door?"

"A new door would be nice," Sasori said, "but explain to me why our door was destroyed in the first place." Both were silent.

Konan spoke up, "Because Kakuzu was too much of a cheap ass to replace it, after I tore it down." Sasori stared blankly at her.

"You tore our door down? I'll ask for an explanation later."

"You know, I bet Kakuzu is asleep, we could..." Deidara smiled evilly.

"Fuck yes, un," Deidara smiled...

... Kakuzu's door was now in Sasori and Deidara's room, which would entertain them all to see who walked by Kakuzu's room first. Especially, since he tended to sleep butt naked.

"Konan is a real genius isn't she, un?"

"She watched after you didn't she?"

"You talk too much, un," he said cutting him off with a swift kiss.

Sasori smiled, "Oh really? Can I make that up to you?" Sasori tugged at Deidara's pants.

He leaned in to Deidara's ear. "Why don't you help me?" he purred softly. Deidara pulled away Sasori's robe and began to unbutton his pants. Sasori kissed him while he removed the younger boy's clothing. He leaned over him.

"I think it's time to make up for what I missed," he purred seductively...

__

Decided to edit...now I'm not cheating. Just wait for the next chappie for some real fun...


End file.
